Mickey Mouse
by Ryuen1 n' Zap Mama
Summary: In life, one event may take on a special significance and become permanently eyched in our minds. One such magical moment stands out for me... [yaoi-7x11]


**_Mickey Mouse_**

_Author: Ryuen_

_Rating: PG_

_Genre: Romance/Gen/Sap?_

_Type: POV, one-shot_

_Warning/s: OOC?_

_Dedications: PK, Toxic3io, & 7x11 fans_

_A/N:_ -- sheesh, idea's not mine- actually read from a book- thought it was cute, decided to write it down and probably change or add a sentence or two… uh what else, yep… been away for too long… far too long… nonetheless, still happy to be around- well at least once in awhile -; … what do I write else… oh yeah! R&R please, thanks!

**_Standard Disclaimers Apply_**

I was sitting in a lobby of the City Garden Hotel at Tokyo Tower. I was thirteen. My dad, my step mom, and her parents were shopping for souvenirs in the stores nearby. Truthfully, I was already feeling a little bored. My eyes tell me so… I was already sleepy. Anytime soon, my narcoleptic behavior will come over and claim me.

All around, people were milling about, sending a comfortable hum of voices through the spacious atrium. The sun bathed the air with a yellow glow, complementing the lush, tropical greenery. The monorails glided and stopped, one after another, and peacefulness settled on the late hours of a busy day.

I was alone on a bench, watching the people with slight laziness. We'd been at the Tokyo Tower all day and I was tired. I noticed a boy—a really cute boy—who was about my age- a year older than me perhaps, I'm not really that sure though. He was watching me. Standing, leaning on a pole just watching me. He has this weird hairstyle- some sort of spikes or whatever. For a second it made me wonder on how much amount of gel does he spend on his head. I slightly cocked my head to the right as if analyzing him further. As I was saying, he was standing and he was smiling.

Honestly, he made my heart flutter.

He surprised me by walking over and sitting down next to me. Close. That was the time when I noticed that he was an inch or two taller than me- I didn't mind any further though. It seems that my sleepiness has left me. He smelled good, so good that I've always wondered what that smell was exactly.

A nervous wave washed over me as I struggled awkwardly to make a conversation.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey there," he said.

A long pause. We both shifted uneasily on the bench. I swallowed a small lump in my throat.

"What kind of cologne are you wearing?" I finally asked.

"I dunno," he said indifferently. "Its my father's—musk or something."

He touched the balloon I was holding. A blue Mickey Mouse balloon, I'll never forget it. I was made to look at him.

"Hi there, fox-eyes." Then he leaned over and kissed me, a warm, gentle kiss that made me dizzy and fuzzy-headed. I feel like protesting… heck, I wanted actually to protest- for the reason that it /isn't/ right…

A guy /kissing/ another guy… it just doesn't seem right at all…

But… I really don't know why- in that short span of time, it actually also /felt/ right to me…

In that moment, I felt independent—like being "all grown up" suddenly. Perhaps that kiss sparked something inside me. I tasted freedom and felt the soft flutter of romance in my heart for the first time.

That was the end of the mysterious boy. The next thing I knew my step mom demanded to know why I kissed a stranger in the lobby of a hotel after being alone for less than five minutes- and a boy for Pete's sake! I don't blame her for being embarrassed. Truth was, I really didn't know why or how I came to be sitting there kissing a stranger and a boy likewise.

I just knew that I liked it and that I was in a lot of trouble.

I spent the ride home in the backseat of the car- my head resting against the window, gazing out quietly, while holding my Mickey Mouse balloon close to my face.

"You really disappointed me, Kaede." It was my step mom- I heard her- clearly, although I didn't mind her… not a bit.

I continue holding my balloon; the smell of that balloon kept me with him all the way home. And the feeling of his kiss stayed fresh on my heart.

I saved the balloon for many years. I don't know if it was special to me because of the boy, or because it represented a time at my life when I gained a new sense of independence, a magical coming of age.

Almost fifteen years later, I found myself at the Saisaki restaurant in Kanagawa sitting next to a man whom I found to be intriguing. The restaurant was sort of full-packed because of their promo for the day so I have no choice but to share a table with someone. As I leaned closer to him, I noticed he smelled fantastic—a fragrance I remembered from long ago.

I asked him what he was wearing. "I don't know," he said, "I can't remember the name."

He looked back at me- and smiled.

"You've got fox-eyes," he said.

"I've been told." I smiled back, looked deep into his eyes and wondered.

**OWARI**

**_A/N:_** There, its done! Huh??! Cliffhanger?! lol Hey there, put your guns down ; sheesh, well- really sorry but I don't think I can keep this up for too long- I already am lacking for an interesting plot to follow up so… 0 Anyway, I just hope that u liked it and pls. don't forget to R&R, okay?!

-- and yes, I'm so sorry… I know… title sucks big time!!!

Ackk, hehe- just in case you're wondering [as if u are…?!] ; obviously its SenRu, so there!


End file.
